


Untitled (for now)

by EmolyAndSassuet



Series: Crossover AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, sweeney todd - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolyAndSassuet/pseuds/EmolyAndSassuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Thènardier wants to put on a stage production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street at the local community theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (for now)

"Next!" Madame Thènardier yelled after Éponine, her eldest daughter auditioned for the part of Johanna Barker in an amateur stage version of Sweeney Todd. Her mother was directing, and she was her mother's favourite daughter. This afforded her certain privileges in her audition. For the role of Johanna, her hair was a little too dark, and her head was covered in tight, wiry ringlets. Her voice was also considerably coarse, which was vastly different from most Johanna Barkers in the stage versions. The only more unconventional audition for Johanna was Éponine's boyfriend, whose nickname was Montparnasse. His nickname is the only name you need to know, dear reader.

"Your audition was perfect. I wish I could make my voice go that high. All I have on my side is my stunning good looks," Montparnasse sighed, twisting one of Éponine's curls with his index finger. "That's not to say you don't have stunning good looks, too, though!" He corrected himself immediately. Éponine playfully batted his hand away from her hair and scowled at him.

"My voice wasn't even that high. Why did you have to audition for the same part as me? You're more of a Lucy, anyways," Éponine rolled her eyes at him. "I have this in the bag."

The next audition was another curly-haired brunette. This girl had softer facial features, all cream and roses with brown doe-eyes, and her chestnut curls were perfectly coiffed.

"Oh no she di-n't..." Montparnasse looked at Cosette incredulously, as though she committed a huge faux-pas by auditioning for Johanna Barker (that's Éponine's part!!). The reason for this was not a lack of respect for Cosette. Quite the opposite, actually. He knew her voice was absolutely angelic, and that long blonde wig would suit her face a whole lot better. As Éponine's number one fan, he would never dream of comparing her to Cosette. Éponine always came first for him, but if there were any other person he could admire half as much, that would be Cosette.

Éponine said nothing. She seemed to be in deep thought, cold and calculating. On the inside, she had not enough words to form a proper thought process. She'd only just come to terms with Marius's rejection of her, and now Cosette was most likely going to take one of her dream roles from her, too. Marius isn't even that cute... She told herself, trying to cope. Little did she know how many times her own boyfriend had tried to convince himself the exact same thing.

Cosette's audition was flawless. Obviously.

~~~~~  
"I know it's not as important as so many other things we have to deal with, but I really hope I get a small part in this play we're doing," Babet admitted to Brujon.

"It's called a musical, you blockhead!" Brujon rolled his eyes. He was totally big into the musical theatre scene, before it was popular, he told anyone who would listen. Not that many people would, actually. He'd auditioned for Judge Turpin, and he did a really good job. He came across as too clever, but not creepy enough, though. The vocals and stage presence were really good, though.

"Stop fighting. Anyways, I just auditioned to be polite, and they had free eclairs," Guelemer narrowed his eyes at Babet and Brujon. He wasn't super-intelligent, but he was imposing enough to command some authority when he made any request. "Madame is just trying to put on a good show, guys."

In response, Claquesous started angrily sassing off Guelemer in Italian. He'd been rehearsing for the part of Signor Pirelli by trying to learn how to fake an Italian accent. It wasn't an exceptionally difficult task for him, because he seldom spoke in French at all, to add an air of mystery.

~~~~~

"I really hope I get the part of Johanna," Cosette told her father, Valjean, for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. It was later that night, but she was still quite nervous. After-audition jitters, of course.

"Well, I know you're the best person for the part," Valjean tried to reassure her. "You're a wonderful actress."

"But Éponine's always amazing. Her boyfriend, Montparnasse, would even be a good Johanna," Cosette sighed and picked up one of her baby hedgehogs to play with. In addition to growing her botanical garden in front of their house, Cosette took up the hobby of breeding hedgehogs. Her favourite was a little chubby grey hedgehog named Dorian, because of his colour.

"Yes, but did Éponine's boyfriend audition for Johanna?" Valjean said skeptically.

"Oui, actually, he did," Cosette replied noncommittally. "He was good, too."

"Ah, well. To each his own," Valjean said indifferently. "I'm sure you were better than you realize. Now, we can keep Dorian, but we really should be giving the male hogs a separate cage."

"But why, papa?" Cosette's eyes widened, and she gasped delicately.

"We have eight hedgehogs now, and there's a good chance they'll start breeding again," Valjean frowned.

"But Papa, they're still too young to separate from their mother!" Cosette couldn't bear the thought of her baby hedgehogs being taken from their mother, like she had been, many years ago.

"They can visit their mother whenever they want. It's better for the baby girls this way. I promise they'll be okay," Valjean reassured his surrogate daughter.

"Then, I guess it's okay..." Cosette agreed reluctantly.

"Good, now, try to get some rest, my dear Ursula. You have a big day tomorrow," Valjean kissed her forehead and went to bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's harder to create a fake identity in modern day, than it was in canon era, so Valjean decided that he and Cosette would call each other a bunch of different nicknames to try to confuse everyone.


End file.
